fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Aless (アレス Aresu, translated Ares in fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the son of Eltshan and Grahnye, and is the inheritor of the Demon Sword Mystletainn. In the events of the game, Aless is stationed at Darna alongside Leen/Laylea, working under Jabarro's band of mercenaries. When Celice's liberation army passes through the border, Aless leaves to fight with Jabarro. Jabarro confesses that Bramsel, the lord of Darna, has imprisoned Leen and urges him to forget about her. Aless, enraged, turns against Jabarro, despite the latter having raised him after Grahnye's death. In order to save Leen, Aless decided to join Celice's army, albeit reluctantly, as he believes that his father was murdered by Siglud. He will later learn of the truth behind his father's death upon meeting Nanna, who explains that Siglud was not responsible for Eltshan's death, and was instead framed for it. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Social Knight | Hezul |7 |40 |13 |0 |12 |13 |6 |12 |4 |8 | |3000 | Pursuit Continue Ambush | Sword - Lance - C | Mystletainn Iron Lance Growth Rates (With holy blood bonuses) |130% |90% |5% |20% |30% |50% |40% |30% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Paladin *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 to Rank' Overall Aless is one of the most overpowered characters in the game, which is a rather fitting role for the son of Eltshan. He starts out with the Mystletainn, a formidable weapon that bestows its user with the skill Critical, essentially allowing Aless to just about wreck havoc upon the battlefield. The Mystletainn also gives him a huge +20 boost to Skill, and a +10 boost to Resistance, which further enhances his usefulness as a unit. His Resistance growths are strangely high for a non-magic user, which are, however, highly desired in light of the skirmishes undertaken in Generation 2. Conversations In Chapter 7, Aless may speak to Celice, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Nanna may speak to Aless, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength and two points of Defense. In the Final Chapter, if Nanna is in love with Aless, Nanna may speak to him, and he will gain three points of Defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 300+1 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Kakusei Initial Stats |Dark Knight |18 |65 |33 |11 |31 +5 |33 |16 |32 |20 |8 |Curse Crimson Curse Slow Start Life Absorb Vengeance | Sword - A Tome - D |Mystletainn* *Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology 'Aless' is a corruption of 'Ares', the Greek god of war. Gallery File:Fe045.jpg|Aless, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Social Knight. File:Aless (TCG Series 2).jpg|Aless, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Social Knight. File:Fe3-019.jpg|Aless, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:Aless (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Aless from the Super Tactics Book. File:Aless and Grahnye (FE Treasure).png|Aless as a child, featured alongside his mother in the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:AlessFE4NFManga.jpg|Aless, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:aless.gif|Aless's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. File:Aless Paladin.jpg|Aless as a Paladin. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters